The accident
by caitiewaite
Summary: what happens to Val and Caitie and how do Tlyer and Jamie deal


" Alex if you don't let her go today like you promised I will never leave and I will be here every day to annoy you and I will not let you leave my site got it and I will make your job a living nightmare, you got that," Caitie yelled at Alex in his office so Val could get off five hours early. "Plus you promised her already that she could go so let her or I never will."  
  
" I got it I got it she can you go if you do and if you stay away forever."  
  
" Oh but you would miss me to much, and I know you would see it my way thanks." She walked out of his office and in to the commons room. "Hey Val we can go now he's going to let you off now okay."  
  
Tyler "why do you have to go Val anyways?"  
  
"Tyler just because I want her to that's why this place has stole my best friends and every now and again I get to steal them back okay."  
  
"No, I will only let you borrow her and that's all but you have to return her with no damage or you don't get you refund back okay."  
  
" Don't worry she will be just fine I'm going to be driving."  
  
" That's the part that worry's me the most, but seriously Val I think you should drive no office Caitie but it's really slippery out because of the ice and I've seen you drive and I don't want anything to happen to you gals."  
  
Val "thanks Tyler but trust me I would never let Caitie drive my car in this weather that would be suicide and I'm to young to die."  
  
" Alright bye you guys have fun but be careful."  
  
"Don't worry." They said together and left and headed for the Mall.  
  
"So what store first and don't say shoes again Val I can't spend another two hours of trying to find one pair of shoes you never got."  
  
"Fine no shoes how about clothes or we could just look at some cd's."  
  
"Fine lets go look at some Cd's ." they go in the story and a normal day at the mall looking around buying things they really didn't need. Heading out of a story and heading towards the food court. A guy came up and made a rude comment to the two and mad a rude sound. Caitie of course didn't see it as just something to ignore.  
  
"Excuse me do you have something to say don't be scared tell me to my face why don't you.'  
  
"All I said was what a loser."  
  
"Oh really I'm the loser you're the one that has to say comets to people behind there backs to make your self fell good and show of to your friends. So why don't you just apologize and walk away."  
  
"Apologized to you I don't think so you loser."  
  
Val "Caitie don't start just let it go please."  
  
"How can I let this go no way now I'm mad."  
  
"Oh your mad so sad you loser."  
  
"No you didn't just do that again." She dropped her stuff and went right into the guys face. "So you going to apologize to me now or not."  
  
"Get out of my face." Then the guy pushed her {very very bad choice} she got back up and punched the guy and he fell to the floor.  
  
"You going to apologize now." Just then the mall security came running up from a call of disturbance. They headed up to caitie saw what happened and arrested her Val and the guy and took them into the mall security office to resolve the matter.  
  
They were talking about it for awhile, finally he let em all go. Walking back to a hot sams to get food, caitie and val heard someone screaming down in the food court so of course went down there to see what was happening. They got down there and seen the emt's there. Val went over to see if there was anything she could do. Found out that it was Heather Stilmore with a broken nail. She was screaming and screaming and finally Caitie came up to her and slamed her across the face. After that whole scene they boys decided to stay at the mall til the next call. They followed the girls around and finally got a nother call. They left and Caitie and Val went off to buy more stuff. Caitie says "alright Val we have been here five hours got arested seen the guys and been in every store in the mall ten times what else is it you could   
possible want to do.   
  
Val says "Well I still need shoes.   
  
"Val stop we are leaving now, and is so slippery out and its just going ot   
get worse so lets leave.   
  
"alright fiem i Guess i can dial with that but I am going to drive weather   
you like it or not.."   
  
"your right you should dirve I will proply kill us both." they head out to   
Vals car as it starts to get very very dark. IN the Car   
  
Val says "okay enought waiting around I need to know why yur so happy and I   
know there is something up with you and Jamie so spill it all."   
  
"I don't know what you are refuring to."   
  
"coem on first off your to happy second the kiss he gave you after you hit   
heather is not a kiss just between friends me i know."   
  
"Okay I hve to tell you somehting but only Jamie knows and i am very happy so   
don't burst my my ballon."   
  
"Tell me now i can't stand the suspense."   
  
"fine okay Val i'm i'm pre aaaahhhhhhhhh VAL WATCH OUT HO MY GOD VAL."Just   
then going up the stiep slippery hill came a big black truck coming down and   
swerwing and hit the girls car they spinned around and started sliding down   
the hill unctrouby until they hit a parking car, then they started rolling   
down the hill at a rought and fast pace and finally crashed at the bottom of   
the hill the whole front side of the girls car crushed. Chapter Two  
  
Back at the emt station  
  
"Jamie you are way to happy, what for once in your life you didn't get   
a   
detion?" Hank said after Jamie for the hunderdth time skipped back and   
forth   
between the kitchen and the couch.  
  
"Nothing, i'm just nothing..Tyler what's up with you? Your just sitting   
there not doing anything."  
  
Tyler looks up, "I miss her...."  
  
Hank and Jamie at the same time, "Man we sick of hearing that/get over   
it   
and ask her out."  
  
Just than the alarm rings and they head to the ambulace. "This is   
dispatch,   
we have a three car pile up, one is two young girls and the others   
just one   
person each. A big truck hit the two girls and they rolled down the   
hill."  
  
"Ok dispatch we are right on it."  
  
Hank truned on the sirens and they headed off to the sence hoping   
nothing   
was to bad. Not knowing what was in stored for Caitie and Val.  
  



End file.
